movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fast
Fast & Furious 9, also known as F9, is the ninth movie of the Fast & Furious series and the tenth overall, including Hobbs & Shaw. Directed by Justin Lin, the film is scheduled for release on May 22, 2020. Official Description Dominic Toretto is leading a quiet life off the grid with Letty and his son, little Brian, but they know that danger always lurks just over their peaceful horizon. This time, that threat will force Dom to confront the sins of his past if he’s going to save those he loves most. His crew joins together to stop a world-shattering plot led by the most skilled assassin and high-performance driver they’ve ever encountered: a man who also happens to be Dom’s forsaken brother, Jakob. Cast * Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto * Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz * Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce * Chris "Ludacris" Bridges as Tej Parker * Kurt Russell as Mr. Nobody * Lucas Black as Sean Boswell * Nathalie Emmanuel as Ramsey * Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto * Sung Kang as Han Seoul-Oh * John Cena as Jakob Toretto * Don Omar as Rico Santos * Finn Cole * Vinnie Bennett * Anna Sawai * Francis Ngannou * Michael Rooker as Buddy * Charlize Theron as Cipher * Helen Mirren as Magdalene Shaw * Ozuna * Cardi B as Leysa * Jason Tobin as Earl Production * Vin Diesel confirmed on January 25th, 2019 that production for Fast 9 would begin in February 2019 and would begin in London with himself and Michelle Rodriguez. * Diesel also confirmed a female spin-off was in the works. * Chris Bridges announced his return along with the release date of April 10, 2020. * Lucas Black is likely to return after signing a three film deal with Universal. * In May 2018, the franchise acquired a new writer for Fast 9 and Fast 10, Daniel Casey. * It is unknown if the primary location for Fast 9 is London as Vin Diesel expressed interest in setting it in Africa. * Diesel announced in 2018 that Jordana Brewster would return to reprise her role of Mia Toretto. * Ruby Rose may also be a new addition to the cast as she has been spotted with Vin Diesel attending production meetings. * The actor Dwyane Johnson confirmed that he did not participate in this installment of the saga, but his character would return in future installments. * Dwyane Johnson also confirmed that Jason Statham would also not be returning. * In February 16, 2019, it was announced that the release date was again pushed back to May 22, 2020 in order to give Justin Lin more time. * It was later revealed that production was pushed back to June 2019 with its release date being pushed back as well. * Diesel confirmed that production would take place in London and Los Angeles and went to London in March for pre-production. * Vin Diesel announced on April 25th, 2019 that John Cena would be appearing in the franchise. * On June 7 it was confirmed that John Cena will appear in the 9th installment of the saga taking the place of Dwayne Johnson. * Instagram posts by Jordana Brewster and Vin Diesel confirmed the return of Ramsey. * By June 2019, there is still no confirmation on Lucas Black's return. * Vin Diesel revealed through his Instagram on July 8th that Charlize Theron and Helen Mirren would return. * Production was stopped for a day after Vin Diesel’s stunt actor Joe Watts suffered life threatening injuries after suffering a fall. He is currently in induced coma. * In August 2019, an orange 2020 Toyota Supra was spotted on set, giving an eery resemblance to the Toyota Supra driven by Brian O'Connor. * By August 2019, it seems unlikely that Lucas Black will return. * In September 2019, Vin Diesel revealed the brand new 2020 Dodge Charger Hellcat as one of his cars in the movie. * Vin Diesel's Instagram revealed that John Cena finished filming on October 10th. * Vin Diesel posted a photo of himself and Don Omar on set, hinting that Rico Santos may have a cameo appearance. * On November 7th, it was announced that Brian O'Conner would return and that there is casting for a body double for Paul Walker. On the same day, it was also revealed that part of the plot would focus on the team taking down a Latino gangster connected to Cipher. * Filming officially wrapped November 10th, 2019. * The first trailer was released on January 31st, 2020 with a live concert held on the same day entitled "The Road to F9". Featured Cars :The following list of major cars used in "Fast & Furious 9" is incomplete and may not be completed until the film is released. Category:Fast and Furious Movies Category:2020 films Category:May 2020 Releases